The Truth of the Failed Flowers
The Truth of the Failed Flowers is the one hundred and ninety-eighth chapter of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis As Allen lays bleeding and grey skinned and others from both sides look on Alma prepares an attack to finish Yu. As Alma attacks the stricken Yu Reever shouts out to them however before Almas attack lands Allens body lets off a blast that nullifies Alma's. Kanda looks on shocked as Allen's body rises and Alma is thrown against a wall with the force of the attack. Yu Jumps and catches Alma as he falls down and asks if he is ok. they look over to Allen who is hovering in the air and pulsing with energy, he begins to laugh. The others present hear the laughter and comment that it is creepy. As Yu looks on the Earl appears behind him and thanks him for awakening Allen. The Earl explains that because fo the Noahs genetic hatred of the innocence when Kanda attacked him the Noah inside was allowed to awaken and now Allen is gone. Johnny realises that the Earl had been manipulating Kanda and Alma all along to get to this result. Inside Allens mind he is chained to a structure and confronted with the 14th. The 14th says that the Earl is going mad and that the Earl and Allen are both puppets. Allen mistakes the 14th for Tyki and the 14th corrects him and introduces himself as Neah. In the real world Tincanpy begins to glow incredibly bright, shocking Howard Link who is holding an unconscious Tevak and blinding the nearby Lvl 4 Akuma, the golem grows to enormous size, chants the barrier break spell and destroys the sealing barrier that had held the HQ in. As the seal breaks Allen has a vision of Mana dressed as a clown and his cursed eye activates, bringing him back to his senses. Allens eye is drawn to Kanda and Alma who stand watching him, as he wonders what his eye is trying to tell him he notices a chain of a soul attached to Alma. Allen then sees the soul who is crying and asking him not to look. As Allen is about to talk about the soul Alma screams for Allen not to say it. In his rage he uses the last of his energy to choke Kanda, screaming at him to die and activating his akuma self destruct. A flashback shows Yu and Alma as children again with Alma's thoughts saying that Yu lived on to keep the promise he made with him. Alma reveals that the soul attached is in fact the person Yu is trying to find. She says that Kanda will no doubt continue to search but that one day he might discover that she was Alma and she cannot endure that. She then lets go of Yu. Chapter Notes * This is the first (and only so far) real encounter between Nea and Allen. Prior to this, Allen had only had glimpses of him and couldnt talk with him. * The face of Nea is clearly shown for the first time. * While Allen can see Nea's appearance (that of his previous body), it seems that Allen's form is only a thought form that Nea can't see as it is later revealed that Nea had no idea what Allen looks like at this moment of the story. * The spell within Timcanpy may have been put by Cross Marian. The intention behind the spell is unknown. Navigation